


Love poem for a flesh eater

by blueharlequin



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, Erotic Poetry, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Poetry, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:37:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueharlequin/pseuds/blueharlequin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just something I came up with when thinking of Hannibal and Will's relationship. When I wrote it I wasn't sure if they are having really kinky sex or if Hannibal is actually cutting Will up to eat him, or it may be both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love poem for a flesh eater

Love poem for a flesh eater

the sweat slick slide of my fingers over your skin  
my lips whisper obscene violations  
your breath quickens, your pulse slows  
pomegranate beads well as the thin slice makes it’s way across your flesh  
I peel your skin back exposing the red red sheet of your insides  
it is messy and slick, a plethora of layers stretch before me  
the pale arch bared to showcase the thin flutter of your pulse  
tongue between teeth, and mouth slack  
the ruin of crimson bubbling up, staining lips  
my mouth floods as the pungent liquid overwhelms my senses  
I might be satisfied with this  
I might leave you here like this – it would not be enough  
I want to break you over and over again  
the stretch of muscle in your calf, the arch of your foot  
the hollow slope between your hip and stomach  
the bloodshot weariness of your slate pale eyes  
every part of you tempts me, incenses me  
in the quiet of the room I can hear the dull thud of your heart  
the shudder and shake of your exhale  
I trace the soft folds and want to dip inside  
the lush enigma of your mind  
no, it would not be enough  
I want it all

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this as part of my poetry collection. However, since it is fandom related I thought I would re-post it as a stand alone work


End file.
